


shoe on the other foot

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [18]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan has never encountered this particular problem before, and she doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoe on the other foot

**Author's Note:**

> Three-Sentence Fic-a-thon 2015: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html  
> Prompt: Narnia, Susan, suitor frustrations

Not to sound vain, but this had never happened before – Susan could not be more obvious in her favours and the Duke of Galma could not be more oblivious (to the point where she had Edmund wonder loudly to the Duke's brother whether he preferred the company of men; he did not).  
  
There were dozens of all manners of men from squires to princes who would throw themselves at her feet if she only cared to ask, why did she have to want the one who did not?  
  
Perhaps it was as Lucy pointed out, “Maybe that is the point of it all, that you have to work for it, for once.”


End file.
